Like Mother, like Son
by Nechangi
Summary: It was one of those moments, you know, when you just want to sink through the ground and stay there, preferably forever. Shinichi had rather been shot than face his parents' questions, especially when his mother was holding a shiny, unmarked CD in her hands, smirking amused, and he could only guess what it was. ShinKai/KaiShin
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't decided if I'm going to give this an omake, but I might. And I was thinking about creating a drabble's series, but I'm bad at keeping them short XD So yeay me for actually keeping this one as a OneShot!

Warnings:  
Strange English (mixing of British and American English), OOCness, KaiShin/ShinKai

Genre: Drama, Humour, Romance,  
Uploaded: 2013-04-07  
Story rating: T, mentioning of adult themes  
Words: 2,800

* * *

**Like Mother, like Son**

* * *

With a tired sigh, Shinichi had unlocked the door after he came home later than usual, but school showed no consideration for the fact that he'd taken down the Black Organization with the FBI if he wanted to graduate with his class. Sure he was allowed to graduate two years later, but he didn't want that, so he stayed hours after the lessons were finished to do homework, and he more often than not ate out, making sure that he ate healthy. He carried the heavy satchel with the evening's work that he was going to finish, but as he got to the stairs someone cleared their throat behind him. Surprised, he spun around and saw that his mother was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, smirking at him. As the woman hadn't been in the Kudou Mansion for months he had to blink in order to believe what he was seeing, but as his mother didn't attack him with a hug he grew suspicious; maybe Kaito was playing a prank on him.

"Mom?" Shinichi wondered and raised an eyebrow.  
"We need to speak, young man," Yukiko stated, seemingly very pleased by something, "your father is waiting in the library." The detective narrowed his eyes at Yukiko's back as he followed her. It was one of her schemes; he just knew it. It was one of those times when she would throw something embarrassing in his face, like a picture of when he was little, wearing some "cute" clothes, and when she would force his father to take part of her ritual of embarrassing their son.

Getting to the library he saw that Yuusaku was sitting behind his desk, working on a book, but as the man looked up he smiled a bit apologetically and Shinichi wondered what it was that made him do it.  
"Hi, dad, nice to see you. Why was the door locked?" the teenager wondered and heard his mother giggle.  
"So that you wouldn't run away of course," Yukiko answered and clasped her hands together.  
"Okay, what do you want? I have lots of homework-" Shinichi interrupted himself as his mother pulled out an unmarked CD from behind her back and he felt himself go cold; that disc better not contain what he thought it did, but by her grin it probably did.

"What's this, Shin-chan?" Yukiko giggled as her son stared horrified at her.  
"I don't know, you tell me," Shinichi forced himself to say, hoping that it was a CD with something else; maybe his mother had found something from when he was little and burnt it to the disc. "Dad?" the detective asked, looking for help from his father that only threw a glance to him and blushed.  
"I don't know where she found it," Yuusaku mumbled and sent his wife a glance.  
"You watched it?" Shinichi questioned and saw how his father looked down to his computer in embarrassment, continuing to write, but it sounded like he hit the keys a bit harder than normally. Shinichi turned to his giggling mother again, deciding to not fall into a trap, if it was one. "What is it?" he wondered, hoping that it was anything else than what he thought it was.  
"Aw, Shin-chan, I can't believe that you haven't introduced your boyfriend to us!" Yukiko scolded lightly, while her son hoped that his heart would spare him and just stop beating, "you two are so cute! And that you got together with Toi-sensei's cute little Kai-chan! I never saw it coming!" Yukiko giggled as she watched how her son went from pale to red-faced. Shinichi became unable to breathe as he now knew what it was; he didn't know what CD it was, but he knew he was in trouble as he grasped for words to answer.

"You watched it?" he then forced out, seeing the woman nod, "where did you even get your hands on that thing?"  
"I found it," Yukiko stated proudly, "and I was so curious that I had to watch the whole thing!"  
"Dad!" Shinichi complained, seeing how the author tried to hide behind his laptop, "you watched it too?" The blush that his father was having on his cheeks was answer enough. "Why didn't you take it away from her?! And how much did you see?!" Never in his life did he think that he would hear his father squeak, but there it was, telling Shinichi that he'd seen much more than he wanted. "All of it? Did you watch it from beginning to end?"  
"Of course he did!" Yukiko giggled, enjoying the fact that she had finally made her husband embarrassed; he was someone with a skin of steel, but this time she got him!  
"Why would you do that?!" Shinichi complained.  
"Ask your mother..." Yuusaku finally answered without looking up from his computer, writing very slowly with red cheeks, and Shinichi turned to Yukiko.  
"He had no choice," she sang, and the detective got a suspicion that she'd caught his father off guard and tied him up, "you should've seen how cute he is when he's embarrassed!"

Breathing for a few times Shinichi glared and then held out his hand.  
"Give it back," he demanded and saw her pout, "that thing's private and neither of you have the right to watch it, especially not when I know that you have to crack a password to get to it. I can only imagine that dad cracked it and then got to regret it."  
"But Shin-chan," Yukiko began and was interrupted by her son.  
"Don't you 'Shin-chan' me, I would've been fine with not knowing that you watched it. Now give it back," the teenager demanded angrily and was then handed the disc.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Yuusaku suddenly asked as Shinichi was on his way out of the library.  
"A couple of months," the teenager answered without turning around, "why do you wonder?"  
"Are you aware of his hobbies?" the author tried gently, knowing that it was highly likely that the son of Kaitou KID had taken up the trade now that KID was back.  
"If you mean his taste for things that gleam in the moonlight, then yes, I'm completely aware," Shinichi stated as he left and quickly made his way to his room. As soon as he got inside he locked the door and turned on his computer; he had to make sure that it wasn't a blank CD and that he hadn't just made a fool of himself, but as the CD began playing after he typed in the password he saw one of the camera feeds that he'd feared that it was.

"Come on, Shinichi," a voice stated as he placed the headphones over his ears and watched the footage, "do it for me."  
"Kaito, no, I can't," Shinichi watched himself answer and then heard the magician beg until he gave in.

"This is so stupid!" Shinichi hissed at the camera, now dressed as Kaito had directed him to; stylish and dangerously handsome.  
"You are so gorgeous," Kaito snickered and almost made the detective pull off his clothes to go and change to something that he was comfortable in.  
"Have you any idea of how embarrassing this is?" Shinichi wondered with a blush covering his cheeks as he sat down on the bed, "I don't want to be recorded. What if anyone finds it? What if I die and when cleaning out my room they find that?"  
"Aw, don't say that. I'll come here and take it away. And you can't face the camera, you have to show your side to it."  
"What if we both die?" Shinichi tried as he got up and then sat down on the side on the bed, staring at the camera, but only got a sigh as an answer.  
"We won't die. Now stop complaining! You promised that you'd do anything, and this goes under that category," Kaito grinned as he placed the camera down, having found the right angle.  
"But that was before you said what you wanted," the detective stated as he watched the thief come up to him, dressed in his normal clothes, "this isn't something that normal people do!"  
"Are you kidding me?" Kaito laughed as he straddled the detective's lap, "a _lot_ of people do this."  
"Liar!" Shinichi hissed and was then kissed.

The detective closed the laptop with burning cheeks, unable to believe that his parents had actually watched it, but as he now knew what was on the CD he felt a bit relieved; it was the first recording that he and Kaito had made. It was just a movie where they kissed and took off their shirts, although, they had brushed up against each other, but at least they weren't completely naked. Shinichi was very happy that it wasn't one where Kaito had been in his KID-outfit or the one where there only was Shinichi pleasing himself to Kaito's commands. He didn't like the one they had made in the police station either, nor where he had been tied up and gagged, or the one where they were at a rooftop; there were a lot of those. Oh, who was he trying to fool; he loved almost all of them.

The detective buried his face in his hands, and then sent a glance to the door as he realised that it was open.  
"Get out!" Shinichi called out, seeing his mother giggle as she vanished and he stuck his head out, seeing her run down the stairs, "stop picking the lock on my door!"

With a sigh Shinichi closed it and locked it again, glaring around the room; it was time to empty it of anything he didn't want his mother to find and then take revenge. Opening books and finding secret compartments the detective placed disc after disc in a CD-container while listening for steps outside his door, but he knew that he couldn't keep them all together, not when his mother might come into his room. With a blush he realised just how many recordings they had made, and one CD did contain multiple, except the three first ones. His favourite was the one where Kaito was dressed as Kaitou KID, and despite the cuffs managed to strip until he was naked with only the metal restraints left. Smirking confidently, the thief had then taken them off and sat down on Shinichi's bed before he began caressing himself, trying to get the detective that was filming him to lose his restraint.

Shinichi smiled as he placed the favourite CD on top of the others and watched the marking on it.  
"K.A.C+M" he'd written; all his favourites had those kinds of markings, so that he could tell what was on it. The one he hated said; "K-Res.M-do" and it was one that he couldn't tell if Kaito was feeling good or if he was in pain from the restraints. The thief insisted that he was feeling good, but Shinichi still disliked the recording. Placing the lid over the discs Shinichi held them close; he wanted to watch one of them, but he couldn't now that his mother might sneak in, and he didn't want his mother to find him with the laptop in his bed, headphones on and watching something on the computer. She would definitely know what he was doing and might even snatch the computer away.

It was still too embarrassing to Shinichi to ask the thief to make a new recording with them on, even though he loved them, not that he would ever tell Kaito how much he actually watched them, but the thief still knew since Shinichi couldn't help but to smile every time Kaito took out a camera.

Deciding to sneak out during the night Shinichi sent a message to his boyfriend and then studied late after having hidden the discs in his bed. When the computer showed him that it was three he got up and snuck out through the window, carrying his treasures in a CD-case in his satchel.

After taking the train to Ekoda Shinichi got off at the station closest to Kaito and walked the way to his boyfriend, climbing up to his balcony, seeing that the door was standing ajar. He snuck inside, smiling at his peacefully sleeping boyfriend and placed the satchel on the desk. With a quiet hum Shinichi sat down beside the thief and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
"Nnh, Nichi?" Kaito mumbled in his sleep and opened his eyes.  
"Sorry to wake you," the detective smiled down at him and brushed his lips against Kaito's cheek, "now go back to sleep." As Shinichi pulled away he saw that the thief had already fallen back asleep, if he ever truly was awakened in the first place. The teenager closed the balcony as he left, jumped down to the ground and left for his home, unaware that a feverish inspector next door had trouble sleeping and saw him run away.

"Kaito-kun?" Nakamori Ginzo mumbled with a cup of tea in his hands, following the teenager with his gaze, and decided to have a word with Chikage in the morning; he had come to view the friend of his daughter and the son of one of his best friends as his own child, and he would hate to see the teenager get in trouble. He had to investigate what was going on if Kaito snuck out during the nights, and if he'd made friends with the wrong kind of people he needed to deal with them.

* * *

Shinichi heard steps in the stair, recognising the pattern as that of his mother, and he closed the door before he took out his mobile.  
"No!" he hissed in the phone, loudly enough for anyone passing outside of the door to hear, and sounding as if he was trying to keep it quiet, "you don't understand! She made dad watch it! Don't laugh! It's not funny! Kaito stop! What if she had found any of the other?! I was so relieved when I saw that it was the first one we made, what if it was _that one_. You know, the one where I-... Exactly, that one. _No, it's_ _not adorable!_ I need your help! I don't know where you've placed them all! How many are there even?" Shinichi had heard that the steps had stopped outside of his door, and he was certain that Yukiko was trying to hold herself from giggling as she looked through the keyhole, "we'll meet at 12 in the park, and you have to get in here without being seen. Mom would never leave us alone to search for the recordings if she found out that you were here. Okay, I'll see you later." The detective hung up the fake phone call and sighed heavily as he heard quiet steps outside the door, hastily making their way into the room next to his.

Shinichi walked out of his room and went down to the kitchen, greeting his father that was eating his breakfast, and received a rather stiff reply. He ate his breakfast in silence, observing his father and frowned a bit.  
"So, I'm just going to repress everything that happened yesterday," Shinichi began and saw Yuusaku nod.  
"So am I," the author agreed and then looked up, "sorry for cracking the password, Yukiko said that she'd forgotten it."  
"It's fine. I'm not mad with you; she's the one who had nothing to do with the recording in the first place, but are you really fine with it? Me, being together with a guy?"  
"Of course," Yuusaku stated a bit surprised and looked up, "as long as you're happy. I wouldn't want my father to come and tell me that I couldn't be together with Yukiko because he wanted me to be together with a guy."  
"So technically you don't approve, but won't interfere?" Shinichi wondered and raised an eyebrow.  
"No, what I'm meaning is that I'll adjust. It just came as a shock," the author smiled.  
"And... What about the fact that I'm together with a criminal?"  
"Ah, well, Kaitou KID isn't really on my list of criminals. He's more of a troublemaker who only wants people to laugh and doesn't harm anyone, right?" Yuusaku explained as he sipped on his cup of coffee, frowning a bit, "your mother was supposed to get you and come down. Where is she?"  
"Probably going through my room, looking for "_the other recordings_" that I just happened to mention to Kaito on the phone as she was about to knock on my door," the detective smirked mischievously, knowing that his father would believe that there was only one recording, "did I mention that I'm very embarrassed of one of them, and Kaito thinks it's _adorable_." Yuusaku blinked and then realised that his son had set a trap for his wife.  
"You're really like her, you know," the man chuckled, seeing the same laughing expression Yukiko had when she was messing with someone in his son's eyes.  
"I reject that..."


	2. Omake

A/N: Bad writer, bad writer! Write on the stories that people want to read!

Warnings:  
Strange English (mixing of British and American English), OOCness, KaiShin/ShinKai

Genre: Drama, Humour, Romance  
Uploaded: 2013-04-13  
Story rating: T, mentioning of adult themes  
Words: 1,500

* * *

**Omake**

"Kaito!"  
The call made the thief wake up and he yawned as he sat up, seeing his boyfriend's satchel on his desk and threw a glance on his alarm clock, realising that he'd slept in as it showed 11:45.  
"I'm awake!" the teenager called back to his mother downstairs and changed his clothes in an instant as he jumped out of his bed and then checked the contents of the school bag, grinning as he saw the CD-case, "my poor little detective. Now you can't watch us make love." The thief placed the case in the desk drawer and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, pouting a bit at the fact that his boyfriend hadn't awakened him; they could've had a bit of fun.  
"Morning mom," he said with a smile as he saw her place lunch on the table.  
"Good morning, you slept late," she commented amused and saw her son stretch a bit. The teenager nodded and then realised that they had a visitor.  
"Ginzo," Kaito smiled as he sat down beside the table, "good morning. Aoko told me that you were ill, how are you feeling?"  
"Better," the man answered with a tired smile, "but I'm a bit worried about you. Aoko told me that you've been a bit distant lately. Is everything alright?"  
"Yea, things are great," Kaito grinned as his food was placed before him.  
"Are you running around at night?" the inspector asked bluntly, making both Chikage and Kaito blink, wondering if the man was hinting that he knew the truth about Kaitou KID.  
"No, I'm not. Not most nights anyway," Kaito answered with a chuckle, "why do you ask?"  
"Well, I've been having a hard time sleeping lately and I saw you run out at half past three, and that made me worried."  
"Half past three?" Kaito frowned, "I've slept all night, but my boyfriend came by to leave some of his stuff. I told him that I'd just leave the balcony door unlocked so he could climb up. It might have been him you saw."  
"Kaito!" Chikage sighed with amusement, "you can't have your boyfriend climb up to the balcony. The neighbours might call the police."  
"Naah, he knows how to climb without being seen,"

"No, I'm certain that it was you," the man continued and sighed behind his cup, "I know that KID is some kind of idol for you, but please don't become a criminal."  
"Well, I do admire KID for his magic tricks, but not for stealing. I admire him for being good, returning what he steals and for not letting anyone get hurt, but I don't want to be a criminal," Kaito smiled and ate his breakfast while speaking with his worrying neighbour.

Nakamori still looked a bit sceptical as he ate the food that he'd been offered, knowing that it wasn't really his place to question the teenager the way he did, but he couldn't help but to be troubled. The teenager tried to convince him that it was his boyfriend he'd seen, but even if the magician kept insisting that it wasn't him the inspector had seen Nakamori still didn't believe him. As there was a knock on the door the magician left with a sigh to open it, smiling as he saw a panting Shinichi on the doorstep.  
"She's right behind me," the detective gasped for air and took a step inside, closing the door behind him, "you have to hide me. She figured out that I lied."  
"Ah, okay?" Kaito stated as he watched Shinichi hide his shoes in the cupboard, "lied about what?"  
"Not important, and why aren't you answering your phone? I've been calling," the detective quickly stated as he threw a glance out the window beside the door and then walked over to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kuroba-san, just remember; I was _never_ here," Shinichi stated as Kaito followed him and sent an amused glance to the inspector that stared from one teenager to the other.  
"Aw, Shinichi, I've told you to call me Chikage!" the woman responded and saw that her son's boyfriend smiled a bit before he turned to the inspector.  
"Nakamori-keibu, I presume," Shinichi bowed quickly and then turned to Kaito, "I'll hide in your room. She'll be here to meet you. Where are you hiding my stuff?"  
"In the first drawer, mine are in the second; hide them too if you want," the magician grinned as Shinichi ran up the stairs and then smirked at the inspector, "are you still sure that it was me you saw?"  
"He looks just like you," Nakamori gaped, "and you're together?"  
"Yea, so?" Kaito grinned.  
"How did he know who I was?"  
"Shinichi's a detective, but he mostly works with the homicide department. You might've heard about him in the newspapers, his full name is Kudou Shinichi," the thief saw the man blink.  
"Yea, that kid that interrupted the clock tower heist, and I've heard the name," the man answered and narrowed his eyes at the teenager as he thought about him, "wait a minute, _that_ Kudou Shinichi? He who's called the Heisei Holmes?"  
"Exactly," Kaito grinned and heard a knock on the door, "mom, that would be Yukiko, you should answer while I pretend to eat." Chikage snickered as she left with a nod.  
"How did you two meet?"  
"We met during the clock tower heist, and we've been talking from time to time after that, and now a few months ago when he got home we became a couple, so if you've ever seen me outside during the early night it's just me that's sneaking to Shinichi's place. He lives alone, so no one can disturb us, if you know what I mean," the thief winked at his neighbour, seeing the man shift a bit as he got a picture of two teenage boys in bed.  
"No more information, please," Nakamori requested and took a sip of his coffee, happy that the teenager wasn't involved in criminal activity and had a boyfriend that could keep him out of it.

"Kai-chan!" a voice squealed and the thief found himself trapped in a hug, hearing his mother laugh at him, "you've grown so big since the last time I saw you!"  
"Oh?" Kaito smiled once he was released and looked to the woman who he knew was Kudou Yukiko, "Yukiko-obaasan, how nice to se-,"  
"Who are you calling old lady?!" the woman growled and glared at the teenager.  
"Hah, I remember that," Kaito smiled a bit, "of course I meant Yukiko-san."  
"You better treat your mother-in-law better than calling her an old lady," the blonde smiled and gave him a raised eyebrow.  
"Shinichi and I aren't married,"  
"Yet," Yukiko interrupted him, making the thief smile.  
"I couldn't agree more, dear future-mother-in-law,"  
"Now, speaking of marriage, where are you hiding my son?" the woman got a vulpine look as she stared at the teenager, trying to see if he would accidently look towards where Shinichi was.  
"I'm sorry, Shinichi isn't here," Kaito smiled without seeming sneaky, but only made Yukiko narrow his eyes at him, "but I do have some things to take care of." The thief smiled and left, making Yukiko send a raised eyebrow to Chikage, but the woman didn't answer until her son had walked up the stairs.

"Of course he's here," the woman with shoulder length, brown hair smiled, "how about some tea while they are climbing down the balcony?"  
"That sounds like a perfect idea. I always have to give Shinichi a head start. He's not as good as running away as Yuusaku, but I think that he's becoming more like him actually," Yukiko giggled and turned to the inspector, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Kudou Yukiko, mother to Shinichi."  
"You're Yukiko Fujimine, the actress," Nakamori greeted surprised, "it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Nakamori Ginzo, the neighbour."

* * *

"Hey, Shinichi," Kaito whispered and dropped their shoes to the floor as he opened the painting, seeing no one inside.  
"Kaito?" the detective asked and popped up a head from behind the car.  
"Come on, mom's distracting her, let's run away for today," he smiled as Shinichi hastily got up.  
"But the CDs," the detective stated and blushed as he glanced to the wardrobe. Seeing his boyfriend's hesitation Kaito ran up to the wardrobe and immediately found them on the floor of it.  
"You're lousy at hiding things," the thief grinned and made the CDs vanish in a puff of smoke, "come on. Let's go." Grabbing the detective's hand he dragged his boyfriend along and then climbed over the balcony. The thief waited for his boyfriend and then took his hand as they ran away; both laughing a bit as they continued the game of hide and seek, but this time Shinichi was certain that he would win, together with Kaito, unaware that Chikage was standing in the window, seeing them vanish.

"How much of a head start are we going to give them?" she wondered with a smile as she walked back to the table and sat down.  
"One hour should be enough," Yukiko giggled, "this will be just like the time when you and I chased Yuusaku and Toichi."  
"Almost!" Chikage giggled and made Nakamori smile a bit, happy that he'd married someone normal.


End file.
